Frankie
Frankie Frankie is one of the Rainhill Trials Diesels. She is 13 and has a lot of friends. The children are in love with her and will play with her. Bio When Frankie first came she was very shy and very quiet. Christmas onward she has a great life and of course great friends. Frankie can easily be hanging out with Hurricane and Mavis. She loves traveling and be willing to go places. She loves Pot Pie and of course she likes Leland (Her Supervisor for the summer). Persona Frankie used to be shy and not talk much but she has a great heart and will do anything to help a friend in need. Age Frankie is 13. Her Birthday is August 7. She was born in 2004 and she was born at the Manchester Ship Canal (M.S.C.) Relationships Hurricane Hurricane is Frankie's Boyfriend and they get along without even 1 fight. They work at the Steelworks. Mavis Frankie and Mavis are best friends. They love watching Victorious with each other. Lexi Frankie likes Lexi, they are very good friends and usually hang outside in car line or in Frankie's place (The Steelworks) Frieda Frankie and Frieda are both on Team Dark Blue. They get along very well. They even sit together in the Cafeteria. Belle Frankie loves Belle and is very good toward her Ashima Ashima and Frankie do get along but they don't talk alot Emily Frankie and Emily are best friends and they even play jokes on Frankie's friends that tease her. Bowser Junior Frankie likes Junior but Junior loves Frankie Appearances * Twin Thunder (Parts 1 and 4) * Icicle Bob (Part 3, mentioned) * Slip Slider (Parts 1 and 2, mentioned) * Facelift (Parts 2 and 4, cameo) * Fear Slinger (opening scene) * Rock (Parts 2, 3 and 4) * Triple Corkscrew (all parts) * Demon Drop (all parts) * Splash Down (Knapford Scene) * Cosmos (opening scene and Part 2) * Wailing Banshee (Part 1, cameo) * Neptune's Knot (Part 1) * Velocerator (Parts 2, 3, 4 and 5) * Big Twister (Part 2) * Twicky Twister * Dropper (all parts) * Grinder (all parts) * Weaver * Empire Express (Part 3) * Golden Eagle * The Dip * Dicing With Death * Hammer (all parts, cameo) * Glow Worm (all parts) * Hedgehog (ending scene) * Jellyfish * Mine Adventure (Part 3) * Mine Mania (Part 1) * Bat Flight (Part 2) * Menace * Escape From Planet Earth (Part 5) * Force 9 (Part 1) * Dizzymouse * The Golden Sword * Blue Rattler (Part 2) * Stratasphere * Pendulator (Rock) * Contortion (cameo) * Flight of Death * Clover Leaf (Part 5) * Mini Diver (Part 1, cameo) * Texas Tubs (all parts) * Wet 'n' Wild Boats * Firetrap * Glowing Embers * Great White Wail * Tinder * Woodworm * Mouse Den (Empire Express) Likes Hurricane Mavis Frieda Her Friends Traveling Eating Healthy Green Beans Children Leland Pot Pie (alot) Bryce Dislikes Slippery Snake getting broken down Bullying Bryce getting into trouble Category:Characters